


Apologizing

by Lichtstrahl



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Bullying, How Do I Tag, M/M, i can't tag, jihoon had been bullied before, jihoon hates bullying, pink sausages, they go to different school, they're in love, title sucks as always, woojin is kinda a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Sometimes when he felt stressed down to the bone, Woojin felt this awful need to trample on someone.





	Apologizing

Woojin slammed a hand on the desk, peering over his classmate's shoulder to look at the animated drawing on his textbook.

"Your drawing sucks." He said flatly, staggering a few steps backward when he was pushed away but Woojin wore a sick smile on his lips. "I was just stating a fact." He said sweetly before going away with a twisted laugh.

Sometimes when he felt stressed down to the bone, Woojin felt this awful need to trample on someone. Whether it's disregarding their works like what he did earlier, messing with them or just down right degrading them. Some of them know of this condition of his but it didn't make them less hurt by whatever he does. Also it's not like he ever apologized.

Earlier in the morning, Woojin had had a fight with his boyfriend on their daily morning call; resulting in his extreme bad mood. It wasn't a big deal, to be honest. Both him and his boyfriend was stressed and it just blow up and they both decided to get sulky and refused to talk to each other.

Jihoon, his boyfriend, went to another high school so he had no idea about how Woojin behaves in his school ground. Jihoon only knows him as his dumb but handsome and also cute boyfriend.

Woojin had never done anything considered bad to him.

So later that day when Jihoon suddenly appeared out of nowhere to Woojin's school and saw his boyfriend throwing away a random kid's lunch and laughing when the kid tried to save said lunch, needless to say, he was dumbfounded and furious.

"Park Woojin!" He shouted, taking Woojin by surprise as he looked at Jihoon with wide eyes.

"What are you-" Woojin started but halfway he remembered they were in the middle of an argument so he clamped his mouth shut and looked away.

Jihoon stomped his way in front of the taller, his bright yellow uniform sticking out like a sore thumb. "May I ask what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Woojin answered nonchalantly. 

Jihoon glared at him but the other didn't seem to be backing down as he stares back with a blank expression.

Jihoon turned to the poor kid and asked him instead. But rather than an answer, Jihoon only get scared but thankful eyes looking at him. He sighed and dug in his pocket for some money to give. "Go buy yourself a new lunch." He said and ushered the kid to go.

"We need to talk." Jihoon turned to his boyfriend who scoffed.

"Now you want to talk?" 

"Woojin."

The boy looked at Jihoon for a minute before sighing. "Fine. Come with me."

Woojin lead them to an empty room but not before giving Jihoon his jacket because he doesn't want Jihoon to attract any unwanted attention with his yellow jacket though his pretty face is doing little help for that. Despite their fight, Woojin kept an arm around his waist and glared at everyone who dared to glance at his boyfriend.

Woojin occupied one of the empty chairs while Jihoon sat on top of a desk in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

It was silent for a minute or two until Jihoon broke it with a sigh. "You're so stubborn." He said, exasperated.

"Guess who's more stubborn than me?" Woojin countered, not looking at Jihoon.

"Okay, fine." Jihoon said, jumping down to the ground and crouching to meet Woojin's eyes but the other looked away again. Jihoon cupped his cheeks and made him face him. "I'm sorry, okay? I overreacted earlier."

Woojin's poker face stayed.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Jihoon repeated. "It's my fault this time. I shouldn't have let the stress got to me and yelled at you like that. I shouldn't have ignored you also. You didn't deserve that." He said softly and Jihoon could see his boyfriend falter.

Woojin exhaled and pull Jihoon into his embrace, his face buried on Jihoon's stomach as he held tight. "Fine. Apologies accepted." He mumbled. "I'm sorry too."

Jihoon smiled, carding his fingers through his hair. "Are we good now?"

His boyfriend nodded. Getting up, Woojin let one arm around Jihoon's waist while his other hand caressed his cheek as he pecked his lips as an answer.

Jihoon hummed and pecked him in return. "Good to know."

"Why did you come all the way here, Hoonie?" Woojin asked with Jihoon now on his lap. 

"You can say, guilt." Jihoon answered and they both laughed quietly at that. "I think you'll do the same if you're me."

Woojin nodded in affirmation. "I sure am damn will."

"So.. care to explain to me what was that earlier about?"

Woojin groaned though he expected the question coming sooner or later. He hid his face on Jihoon's chest and held his boyfriend tighter.

"Did he do something to you?" Jihoon asked, knowing sure the kid didn't.

Woojin shook his head no.

"Then why did you do it?"

His boyfriend refused to answer. Jihoon grumbled under his breath and patted Woojin's hair softly. "Woojin." His tone was gentle but firm.

The younger made a sound similar to whine but Jihoon wasn't having any of it.

"You'll hate me." Woojin said, his voice muffled by Jihoon's shirt. "You won't want anything to do with me anymore if I told you."

"Were you bullying someone?" Jihoon blurted out and when Woojin didn't answer, he knew he had hit bulls eye. "Oh my god, Woojin." 

Woojin let out a quiet whimper when Jihoon pulled away to stand up. He felt his heart sunk when Jihoon looked at him with.. disappointment.

"I can explain." He said weakly.

"Then do explain." Jihoon said, his voice lack the softness he usually has and Woojin felt like crying at the thought of Jihoon leaving him.

"Do you hate me?" He asked instead.

"That will depend on your explanation." Jihoon said without missing a beat and Woojin felt his heart break a little at that. He inhaled and started telling Jihoon about his twisted need and what he had done before.

By the end of it, Jihoon was just looking at him blankly. Woojin had never felt so small under someone's eyes before.

He waited and waited for a response. He waited for what felt like a years but nothing came.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out almost immediately when Jihoon made the littlest movement. Woojin expected Jihoon to yell at him, demanding a break up and walking out of the door because he knows how much Jihoon hate bullying, having to be one of the victims before, but what Woojin didn't expect was for Jihoon to take a seat on his lap again.

"You.. don't hate me?"

Jihoon caressed his cheeks, leaning in to kiss his nose. "I can never. Disappointed, yes. I'm very very disappointed in you, Woojinnie. But I can never hate you. I love you too much for that."

Woojin felt relief wash over him, arms wrapping around Jihoon's waist as he pressed his lips on Jihoon's cheeks, ears, neck and wherever he could reach and his boyfriend indulged him, stroking his hair while Woojin peppered kisses on him.

"Doesn't mean what you're doing is right." Jihoon said after Woojin was done and was resting his forehead against his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down the younger's back in soothing motion. 

"I know."

"I expect you to apologize to whoever you've ever made fun of and to cease doing it all at once." Jihoon demanded.

"Okay." Woojin agreed almost immediately because the fear of losing Jihoon is greater than the need to oppress anyone. "Okay." He said again.

"Do it now." Jihoon added.

"What?"

"I want you to start from the poor kid whose lunch you threw earlier." He continued and stood up, pulling his boyfriend up with him.

"I don't even know who he is!" Woojin reasoned.

"We'll search for him then, come on."

Woojin looked at Jihoon in defeat; he laced their fingers together and followed as the brunette made his way out of the room.

"Do you even remember how does he look like?" Woojin mumbled as he tailed behind Jihoon who's peeking on each and every class from the window.

"Of course I do. Found him." He suddenly declared and they both stop on their tracks.

Woojin first looked at the class board which read 3-1. Oh, same grade.

"Seems like they're having free period. Go call him out." Jihoon told him and Woojin looked at him with a pout, like a kid. "Baby, would you prefer making an apology in front of the whole class- wait, maybe that's better? It makes everything quicker."

Woojin gaped at his boyfriend's new idea and shook his head no. 

"Great, I also think apologizing personally is better." Jihoon chuckled lightly, cup Woojin's cheek to press a kiss on his lips. "Now go call him out and maybe along with the rest you ever made fun of."

Looking at Woojin's reluctant expression, Jihoon hummed thoughtfully. "Look, what if I grant you a wish for every person you apologized to?"

It seemed to have caught his boyfriend's interest because he's looking at Jihoon with curious eyes. "For every person? You'll end up with 50 or so wish."

"50 or so- Woojin, seriously?"

Woojin nodded guiltily.

Jihoon heaved another sigh that day. "Well, if you do it sincerely, I guess there's no harm in it. It expired by the end of the year, though."

Woojin's jaw fell open at the new rules.

"What? It's only fair! Knowing you, you will probably use half and save the half for 5 or 10 years later." He reasoned. "Take it or leave it. But if you don't apologize, no kiss until the end of the year."

"But it's still 2 months to the end of year!"

"I said take it or leave it, Woojin."

Woojin stomped his feet childishly but gave in with a "Fine. But you better stay true to your words about that wish thing."

"I am a man of my words, Woojinnie."

With a final exhale, Woojin knocked on the door and stuck his head inside; Jihoon watched in amusement as the whole class went silent and looked at Woojin; some annoyed, some scared and some straight up traumatized. Jihoon shook his head because what the hell had his boyfriend been doing all this time.

Woojin locked eyes with the guy from earlier and gestured him to come out. Now every eyes were on the boy, looking pitifully at him.

The kid himself shook his head, eyes begging at Woojin but the guy only look at him impatiently.

"Baby, you're scaring him with that face." Jihoon teased before he poked his head into the classroom as well. He heard Woojin grumbled and laughed at him.

He then motioned the boy who looked surprised to see Jihoon there. "Come here." He mouthed and finally the boy made a move of coming out.

Woojin, on the other hand, noticed the whispers about 'who is that guy with Park Woojin' and glared at everyone, an arm protectively pushed Jihoon out of the class and they both waited outside until the boy came.

"Park Woojin." He greeted once he arrived outside the class. 

Woojin acknowledged him with a single nod.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Jihoon noticed the slight shake in his voice and he hit Woojin who winced and gave him a look. "What?"

"Look, you traumatized the guy!" His boyfriend said.

"I didn't, okay!"

"You totally did!"

"Jihoon."

Jihoon stopped and stared at Woojin for awhile before clicking his tongue. "You better be sincere." He warned but when Woojin reached for his hand, he took it and held onto it, giving it a light squeeze of encouragement. 

Woojin finally turned to the guy who had been watching their little brawl and sighed. This is so weird. He had never thought of apologizing but there he is, in front of his 'victim' and about to apologize all because of his boyfriend. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how deep he is in for Jihoon.

"I told you to apologize, not laugh all by yourself." Came the voice and Woojin grunted.

He took a deep breath and said : "I'm sorry."

The guy looked shocked at the sudden apology, eyes going wide at the unexpected turn of events.

"Sincerity!" He heard Jihoon's voice and saw Woojin sighed.

"You're so demanding." Woojin said to Jihoon who gave him this stern look.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my stress on you. You didn't deserve that, no one does. I'm an asshole and therefore I'm apologizing for my past behaviour. I swear it won't happen again."

When Jihoon didn't say anything, Woojin took it as an okay and waited for a response.

"Look, you can punch me or do anything if you want if that makes you happy. It's only fair." Woojin continued when the guy didn't say anything.

"No! I was just shocked. I'm not going to punch you or anything just.. thanks for apologizing." He said and Woojin stared at him in confusion. _ Why would he thank him for apologizing? _

"Do you forgive him?" Jihoon said, peeking from Woojin's back to the guy who slowly but surely nodded his head.

"I forgive you. I hope you change for good, though."

Woojin shrugged. "I try. Now can you go and ask whoever that had experienced the same thing as you to come out and please make it quick."

The guy nodded enthusiastically and went back inside his class to spread the words.

Woojin on the other hand, let go of Jihoon's hand to hug him, feeling drained from a simple apology.

"Not so hard, right?" Jihoon said, patting his back.

"It's hard but I managed to do it because you're here." He mumbled to Jihoon's neck and gave it a small kiss. He separated when the door opened again and pushed Jihoon behind him. Can't blame him for being overprotective over his pretty boyfriend.

It went well for around 7 people before finally trouble came. 

"I heard the mighty Park Woojin is apologizing."

Woojin rolled his eyes. Of course there'll be this kind of bastard.

"Yeah. Sorry for whatever I've done to you. Now scram." He said.

"Is that how you should act when you're apologizing? You should drop to your knees, Park. And beg for my forgiveness."

Woojin's eye twitched at that. _ Must he really do that? _

"What are you waiting for? On your knees, quick."

_ Why isn't Jihoon saying anything? _

"You're not going to kneel down to anyone, Woojin. Especially someone like him." His boyfriend's voice pulled him out from his thought and Woojin sighed in relief. He honestly wasn't sure what would he felt had Jihoon told him to follow what the bastard said.

The jerk raised a brow at the new voice before he looked curiously. "Right who was the guy with you? He's pretty cute."

Woojin's eyes narrowed into a glare, chin raised as he looked at the guy as if daring him to say another words.

"Where did you get him?"

Silence.

"Not telling? Well, then I'll just take him from you-" Woojin grabbed at the stretched hand, grip tight as if he was trying to crush the bone.

"Lay a hand on him and consider yourself dead." He threatened.

But instead of backing down, the guy taunted him with an, "Oh yeah?" And ripped himself off Woojin to try and reach Jihoon who dodged swiftly.

"He warned you." Jihoon shrugged. "I'm also giving you a warning. Touch me or Woojin, I won't let you off so easily." 

The guy whistled. "Feisty, the way I like i-" Before he could finish his words, Woojin sent him down to the ground.

"You're really testing me, aren't you?" He said flatly while the guy got back to his feet. 

"Never took Park Woojin as the committed type. And you did it because your boyfriend asked you to? I'm surprised to see what an obedient little boy you are."

Jihoon frowned at the words. "One more word and I promise you'll regret it."

"Uh-oh, did I make the princess angry? Well, look at him, getting all soft and pussy because of you. He probably bottomed for you, huh?"

It surprised Woojin when Jihoon lunged forward, fist connecting with the guy's face and he winced when he could hear a crack while Jihoon sported a satisfied smile. See, this is why you don't mess with Park Jihoon.

"I warned you." He said, a foot comfortably resting on the guy's stomach as he put some pressure. "I might be the one telling him to apologize but I don't tolerate anyone insulting him, okay? And if it's not obvious enough, he tops."

When Jihoon pulled his feet away, Woojin grabbed onto his arm and dove in to clash their lips together because angry Jihoon is hot, okay.

Jihoon smiled at him when they separated. "We still got a long day. Let's visit each class just in case."

Woojin let out a whine as Jihoon led them to the next class.

By the end of the day, Woojin has gotten a total of 59 wish, beaten 7 people up for saying things about his boyfriend while Jihoon has broken 10 noses for insulting Woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i did well on the first half but ruined the latter half lol  
Story doesn't really make sense but whatever  
Enjoy!!
> 
> Find me on twitter @thepoohjinnie


End file.
